This invention relates generally to handles for power tools and more particularly to ergonomically adjustable tool dead handles which provide for operator comfort and convenience in a wide range of operating positions.
Use of handheld power tools may require holding the tools in a variety of positions in order to cut, rind, drill, fasten, or perform other operations on a workpiece. Depending on the size or nature of the tool, prolonged out of position operation may lead to serious discomfort and fatigue for the operator. In addition, the nature of some operations involves a possibility of tool jamming, kickback, or other irregularities which may unexpectedly transmit shock loads to the operator's arms.
Usually, if appropriate, power tools are equipped with auxiliary dead handles in addition to the operating trigger grip handle. Some dead handles are permanently fixed to the tool body and cannot be moved. Some other handles, however, may be attached at two or more locations on the tool body in order to optimize the operator's hand locations. Generally, the handles are provided as cylinders, tapered cylinders, or bulbous knobs, and, by permitting the use of two hands in manipulating the tool, improve efficiency by reducing operator fatigue and discomfort.
The dead handles described above are fixed in their angular relationship with the tool body. This, coupled with the circular cross sections of the handles which tend to transmit more concentrated physical shock and vibration to the operator's hands and fingers, often forces the operator to maintain his hands and arms in an uncomfortable position which can cause excessive fatigue and a rapid deterioration of accuracy and efficiency.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.